House of songs
by Fanficgirl1999
Summary: So basically I was just listening to music and reading HOA fanfics at the same time and decided why not make a fic where they basically sing to each other haha! Hope you enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Song Fics**

**Jerome to Joy-Better for you**

It was prom night, Jerome got up onto the stage and looked right out across the room… until he caught Joy's eye. Then he began singing to her.

* * *

What will it take  
When will you see  
The tears that you're hiding  
Show underneath  
It's easy to tell  
I know you well  
You're not fooling me

Cos' the moment that you're feeling up, he brings you down  
When everybody knows you're not so happy now  
But you're beautiful, I'd show you, If you'd let me,  
Can't you see I'm...

much better for you, I'm much better for you  
Much better for you,  
I don't wanna see you heading for a heart-break  
I can't turn away  
You're the one I wanna save  
'Cause I'm better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

I'm better for you…

What will it take  
Why can't we be  
If you're gonna gamble,

Bet it on me  
How does it sound  
I won't let you down  
'Cause you know you got me, got me, try me

You know that every time you build it up, he tears it down  
Don't you think you've had enough already now  
Cause you're priceless, I'd show you, If you'd let me  
Can't you see I'm...

much better for you, I'm much better for you  
Much better for you,  
I don't wanna see you heading for a heart-break  
I can't turn away  
You're the one I wanna save  
'Cause I'm better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

I'm better for you…

There's so much inside you just don't see (I'll show you, I'll show you how good you are)  
I can take where you need to be (with me)

much better for you, I'm much better for you  
Much better for you,  
I don't wanna see you heading for a heart-break  
I can't turn away  
You're the one I wanna save(save, save)  
'Cause I'm better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

Better for you,you,you

I'm better for you…(Much better, better, much better)

* * *

After he was done he got up and sauntered across the room until he was looking down at her tanned face into her big, brown eyes. Suddenly she grabbed him and kissed him passionately while everyone else looked on.

"Oh, get a room!" Patricia sneered but joy knew she was happy for her because she had the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

**Sorry, I was just bored, started listening to music and decided to do this haha! I wasn't really planning on doing more but if you want more just comment a couple/frienship pairing and I'll get it done ASAP.**

**Bye guys… Fanficgirl1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to The Hope Lions**

**Jerome to Alfie- Keep you by JLS**

* * *

"Okay Jerome, truth or dare?" Nina asks, with a glint in her eye.

"What do you take me for?" Jerome questions, "Dare, of course!"

"Well then," Nina speaks menacingly "I dare you, to sing a really meaningful song to Alfie!"

"Oh God!" I moan, "Does it have to be nice?"

"Yep! Perform it like you mean it!" she exclaims

As everyone else cheers me on it with "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

I have the perfect idea.

"Okay then, this is called keep you." I begin to sing…

* * *

And I promise I will be there, you know I will  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will (That's right)  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will (Uh-huh)  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will

He's not a healer, he's a pain  
But I can be the one to make it better  
Like a cloud baby, he's the rain yeah  
But I can be the one to change the weather

So go out and dry your eyes  
There's no more tears to cry  
It's just about you and I, forever (yeah)

And I know your trust is broken in two  
Even though your trust is broken in two  
Girl I promise I will do, whatever I can do  
To keep you (oh oh)

Keep you  
I promise to keep you  
I will keep you  
I promise to keep you

I know he hurt you, like a knife  
But I can be the one to bring you back to life  
He's a cheater, and a liar  
But you can trust me when I say that I'll treat you right

So go out and dry your eyes  
There's no more tears to cry  
It's just you and I, forever (oh and ever)

And I know your trust is broken in two  
Even though your trust is broken in two  
Girl I promise I will do, whatever I can do  
To keep you (oh oh)

And I promise I will be there, you know I will  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will

I will, I will

And I know your trust is broken in two  
Even though your trust is broken in two  
Girl I promise I will do, whatever I can do  
To keep you (oh oh)

Keep you

I promise to keep you

I will keep you

I promise to keep you (oh oh)

Girl I promise I will do, whatever I can do  
To keep you (oh oh)  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will (you know I will)  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will (you know I will)  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will (I said I will)  
And I promise I will be there, you know I will

I will

* * *

Then Jerome saw Alfie sitting there with his hand over his heart and a tear in his eye.

"That was beautiful!" He exclaimed his voice breaking as he pulled Jerome in for a man hug.

"Thank you Jeromeo… that meant a lot." Alfie sighed while everyone else around them laughed.

"There's your new power couple ambs." Joy sighed feigning sadness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks for the great idea The Hope Lions.**

**Bye guys… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to ****Gummy-bears28**

**Eddie to Patricia – Learn to love again by Lawson**

* * *

It was prom night and Patricia was looking amazing as usual standing next to her equally gorgeous boyfriend Eddie.

But that's all they were doing… standing there.

So Eddie decided to have a bit of fun.

"Eddie where are you going?" Patricia questioned, getting panicked as she saw that he was nearing the stage.

"You'll find out soon enough yakker!" He replied, laughter apparent in his voice.

She watched nervously as he spoke to the band on stage. Finally he turned to face the audience.

"Hey! If I could have everyone's attention please?" He shouted over the noise, "I am going to sing to my yakker! Yeah, Patricia Williamson, right over there!" He pointed right at her as she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole… although knowing SIBUNA she wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened.

Then he grabbed a guitar and started to sing.

* * *

There's a place we know  
What's cold enough won't grow  
We have seen the dark  
And the darkness took it's toll  
And the journey waits for no one  
If no one breaks the mould  
And our hearts are stronger than we know

[Crowd] Oooh

That you and I could learn to love again  
After all this time  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one  
That you could still believe in me again  
After all our trials  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one-

To awake and know we made it through the storm  
And someone saves their sweet embrace  
For you and you alone

[Crowd] Oooh

That you and I could learn to love again  
After all this time  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one  
That you could still believe in me again  
After all our trials  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one.  
[Crowd] Oooh

Silence says we remember  
We remember  
Two lost souls in the shadow  
In the shadows  
That is how I knew you were the one  
And that is how I knew you were the one.

* * *

That was when Patricia did something unexpected… she got onto that stage, snaked her arms around Eddie's neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," he mirrored as they kissed once again.

"Aw!" Amber shrieked, as she got out her camera and started snapping pictures.

* * *

**Way to ruin the moment Ambs. Honestly!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and for more pairings just ask! **

**Bye guys… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is dedicated to houseofanubisfan2 and its Fabina… hope you enjoy!**

**Nina to Fabian- Heart attack by Demi Lovato**

* * *

When Nina came back to Anubis house and found out that Fabian was going out with Mara she was heartbroken and he seemed to be ignoring her too so she decided to put a stop to it!

"Fabian can I talk to you please?" she asked politely

"Yeah, okay." He grumbled awkwardly.

They went up to her room and she grabbed a guitar.

"What are you doing?" Fabian asked curiously, thinking she was going to whack him over the head with it but instead she sat down opposite him and began to play.

* * *

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said "Yes" to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame (no one else)  
So scared I take off and i run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[5x]_

* * *

Fabian and Nina just stared at each other until, finally, Fabian gathered up his courage.

He got up and walked over to Nina grabbed her and kissed her tenderly.

She leaned her forehead against his and asked "Can we give us another go then?"

All he could do was nod as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**That was a bit cringe to write ha-ha but I hope you all liked it. Don't be afraid to ask for more! Thanks.**

**Bye guys…. Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This is dedicated to houseofanubisfan2 and it's Moy! Hope you enjoy! Xx**

**Mick to Joy-With you by Chris Brown**

*Mick's going away party*

"Hey, Joy, what's wrong?" Mick questioned her anxiously.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a bit lonely that's all," she replied truthfully, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Well, not when an amazing girl like you is down in the dumps!" He exclaimed.

He jumped up. "Hey everyone, I'm going to sing a song to a certain someone… who is really important to me and who I'm probably going to miss the most."

Joy sighed, he knew how she was feeling, why'd he have to go and do this! She thought getting angry and hurt.

I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the heart's all over the world tonight,  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight  
[x2]

Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And  
Oh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind and...

You mean to me  
What I mean to you and  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do.  
'Cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And...

Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do.  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love.  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels  
What I feel when I'm...

With you _[x5]_  
Girl.  
With you _[x5]_

Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else.  
Without you, there's no one left and  
You're like Jordan's on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything, yeah.

'Cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And...

Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do.  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love.  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels  
What I feel when I'm...

With you _[x5]_  
Oh.  
With you _[x5]_  
Yeah heh.

And I  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'Cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die.  
So I won't front.  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'Cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the heart's all over the world tonight, (Hey,hey)  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight (oh,oh,oh)

Woo oh yeah

They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight,  
Heart's all over the world tonight

_Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do.  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love.  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels  
What I feel when I'm...  
_

With you _[x5]_  
Girl.  
With you _[x5]_  
Oh yeah.

He looked at Joy the whole time he sang and she just kept looking behind her as if there was someone else there.

I mean, this has to be some kind of sick joke.

But as she looked into his beautiful eyes she realized that she felt the same way as he did. She didn't need Fabian after all.

There and then Mick decided not to leave so that he and Joy could be together without the complications of a long distance relationship.

**Sorry, that one was really rushed and I don't really ship Moy myself and don't know what to do with their relationship **** … sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Ask if you want any more pairs… be it couples, friendships or hate.**

**Bye then! Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This fic is dedicated to houseofanubisfan2 and is an Amfie fic… hope you enjoy!**

**Alfie to Amber- Only Tonight by JLS**

* * *

When Amber told Alfie she was going to fashion school and they would have to break up it broke his heart.

But instead of moping around the house and eating ice –cream (as much as he would LOVE that) he decided to write her a song to express his feelings.

So the next day, Alfie, (Being the goofball that he is) decided to sneak into Mr. Sweet's office and sing it to her over the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, this is for Amber Millington from Alfie Lewis and it's called 'Only Tonight'" he hollered.

* * *

**Spoken: **Why you have to leave?  
Please stay

Forgive me if I think  
That you're making a bad decision  
Forgive me if I try  
Please don't go away

Don't blame me if I want  
The two of us to stay together  
So let me tell you why

If only tonight  
If this is all I got  
If I can't have your love  
I won't get back up this time

If only tonight  
I'll race you to the sun  
Before the morning comes  
If I can't change your mind  
It's only tonight

And tomorrow you're gone  
And we're just a song  
I'm singing alone (singing alone)

And tomorrow you're gone (tomorrow you're gone)  
And we're just a song (we're just a song)  
I'm singing alone

Don't tell me all this time  
That you weren't mine  
And I meant nothing  
Why would you end this dream?

Oh no, don't wanna wake up just yet  
Don't ask me just to forget  
Don't rip the heart out of me

If only tonight  
If this is all I got  
If I can't have your love  
I won't get back up this time

If only tonight  
I'll race you to the sun  
Before the morning comes  
If I can't change your mind  
It's only tonight

And tomorrow you're gone  
And we're just a song  
I'm singing alone (singing alone)

And tomorrow you're gone (tomorrow you're gone)  
And we're just a song (we're just a song)  
I'm singing alone (singing alone)

I need you, I need you in my life, mmm  
Nobody, nobody loves me like you  
If there was something I could do  
To stop you from leaving  
'Cause we're not through

If only tonight  
If this is all I got  
If I can't have your love (Oh!)  
I won't get back up this time (Get back up this time!)

If only tonight (Only tonight!)  
I'll race you to the sun  
Before the morning comes  
If I can't change your mind  
It's only tonight

And tomorrow you're gone (tomorrow you're gone)  
And we're just a song (we're just a song)  
I'm singing alone (singing alone)

And tomorrow you're gone  
And we're just a song (we're just a song)  
I'm singing alone

If only tonight, if only tonight (Oh, yeah, oh-oh-oh, yeah, oh-oh-oh)  
It's only tonight (Oh, yeah, oh-oh-oh, yeah, oh-oh-oh)

* * *

This effect was somewhat ruined, though, by Mr. Sweet banging on the door to let him in.

Alfie opened the door and walked out with pride.

"I'm sorry!" Amber called after him but he just walked on, tears glinting in the light…

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that! I really thought the song suited this one haha! Ask if you want any others be it couples, friendship, hate or just to everyone! **

**Bye then! Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This fic is dedicated to houseofanubisfan2 and is a Walfie fic… hope you enjoy!**

**Alfie to Willow-They don't know about us by One Direction**

* * *

Their parents didn't want them together so they tried to split them up. But try as they might they just couldn't do it. There was no denying Willow Jenks and Alfie Lewis are made for each other.

Willow was clearly upset about this feud they were causing.

So Alfie decided to cheer her up with an Alfie song as he liked to call them.

"Okay Wills," He laughed, "This is called 'They don't know about us'"

* * *

People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)

'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl  
Oh

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time, girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you's"  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us

They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you's" (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you's"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about us  
They don't know about us

* * *

After he finished, she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Alfie, You always know how to make me feel better, I'm going to go bake you a cake!"

"Yay! Thanks babe, you're the best. I do love you, you know?"

"I know, I love you too!" she exclaimed

They then headed into the kitchen where they started to make the cake until they made such a mess of it that Trudy had to come in and do it for them!

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that! Ask if you want any others be it couples, friendship, hate or just to everyone! Thanks to all who have reviewed ect. Love you guys! **

**Bye then! Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**This fic is dedicated to Gummy-bears 28 and is a Namber friendship fic… hope you enjoy!**

**Nina to Amber- Safe and sound by Taylor swift **

* * *

While Nina and Amber were trapped together in Rufus' warehouse. This is the song she sang to Amber to calm her down.

* * *

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[repeat 'til fade]_

* * *

This is the song amber remembers when she's in danger and she imagines that Nina's there to help her. It links them to each other and neither one of them will ever forget it!

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that! Ask if you want any others be it couples, friendship, hate or just to everyone! Thanks to all who have reviewed etc. I'm sorry this is so short! **

**Bye then! Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so since there have been no more suggestions I just decided to do one for everyone haha! Enjoy! I find it more effective if you listen to the song while reading it! **

* * *

"So, today we are going to be doing a singing exercise… real emotions and your own songs, the winner will get a week off homework!" Mr Winkler exclaims, "How does that sound?"

"The no homework part, great!" Patricia replies casually, "The singing part… Not so much!"

Everyone laughs.

"SQUEEEEEE!" Willow cries, "I can't wait!"

"So up first will be…" Mr Winkler starts coyly, "Jerome Clarke! Jerome, if you say who it's about first and/ or what inspired you to write it."

Jerome sighs but gets up anyway.

* * *

**Jerome- Just the girl by the Click Five**

"Okay… if you hadn't already guessed, this is about Joy!" Jerome states, looking slightly embarrassed.

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for.

* * *

**Mick- Private by JLS**

"This is about KT…"

_Let's make this personal, baby, I'm testing you  
'Cause it's about to get out of control  
Just one precaution though  
There's something you should know  
We gotta try to keep it quiet, quiet_

'Cause what nobody sees  
They've no reason to believe  
Girl, it should stay between you and me

We should keep it private  
Nobody's got to know  
Keep this thing on the low  
Don't need nobody else  
Just you and me invited

No need to shout it out  
It's not what it's about  
If you can keep a secret  
We can make it private, private, private  
Let's keep it private, private, private

_So here's the story now, people are talking loud  
And I'm just trying to keep this under control  
Girl, here's the bottom line  
You can't have love without trust  
So girl, let's keep it quiet, quiet_

'Cause what nobody sees  
They've no reason to believe  
Girl, it should stay between you and me

We should keep it private  
Nobody's got to know  
Keep this thing on the low  
Don't need nobody else  
Just you and me invited

No need to shout it out  
It's not what it's about  
If you can keep a secret  
We can make it private, private, private  
Let's keep it private, private, private

Girl, you better believe  
If they try to invade our space  
I promise, I swear on my life  
Gotta fight to protect this  
Forget all the he said, she said  
Keep it private

We should keep it private  
Nobody's got to know  
Keep this thing on the low  
Don't need nobody else  
Just you and me invited

No need to shout it out  
It's not what it's about  
If you can keep a secret  
We can make it private, private, private  
Let's keep it private, private, private

Private, private, private  
Let's keep it private, private, private

* * *

**Fabian- The other side by Jason DeRulo**

"This is to Nina." He says meaningfully, looking right at her.

In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chilling  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (yeah)  
Soon you were eating off my spoon  
You're coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Find your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."

Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

This could be perfect (yeah)  
But we won't know unless we try (try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Find your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."

Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Whoa)

Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."

Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)  
Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't friends anymore (oh, no)  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me, kiss me)  
And take me to the other side

(Whoa)  
Take me to the other side  
(Whoa)  
And take me to the other side  
(Whoa)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Whoa)  
And take me to the other side  
(**Fabian Rutter**)

* * *

**Alfie- Just a dream by Nelly **

"This is about Amber after she broke up with me…"

I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair  
My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn  
And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her. When will I learn?  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

_[2x]_  
I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

* * *

**Eddie- Good life by OneRepublic**

"I guess you could say this is about yacker, kind of?"

Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don't really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone

New names and numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Colorado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about

When you're happy like a fool  
Let it take you over  
When everything is out  
You gotta take it in

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick  
Hopelessly  
I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
'Cause hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

Oh yeah  
Good, good life  
Good life  
Ooh

Listen  
My friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Colorado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about

* * *

**Okay so the girls' songs will be in the next chapter and I'm going to let you choose the winners of each and I will create a new story dedicated to the winner of each! Thanks for reading and I hope you review! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mara- See you again by Miley Cyrus**

"Well, this _was_ about Mick the first time we met but… yeah…"

I got my sights set on you  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed

I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing  
When something is right  
I feel like I must have known you  
In another life  
'cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked in my eyes

Now I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Mara"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Mara"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again  
_

I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Mara"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

(a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again

**Joy- Superman by Taylor Swift**

"This is about Jerome haha!" she laughs.

Tall, dark and superman  
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me  
He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
I hang on every word you say, yay  
And you smile and say, "How are you? "  
I say, "Just fine"  
I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever

I watch superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
I watch superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say  
And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world I'll be around  
I watch superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away but I never let you go  
I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you

'Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around...  
Forever and ever here  
I watch superman fly away  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la

When you come back down

**KT- Mean by Taylor Swift**

"Okay, don't kill me Patricia but this was about you… when I first came here! But now I love you like a sister so don't have a heart attack!

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

**Nina- Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry**

"This isn't about anyone in particular!"

There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh-oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandeliers on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

_[Clapping]_ Whohoo!

**Amber- Gentleman by The Saturdays**

"Again, this is just about boys in general!"

A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find  
A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find (What)  
Cause most guys just hit it and quit it  
And then they wonder why most girls just spit it  
A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find

You're not a lady if you're always on your knees  
Shouldn't have to beg a gentleman, so please be gentle, please  
Oh, you're beautiful, oh, I hope you know  
He over-compensates by buying you fancy cars  
Just to cover up the fact that he stays out all night in bars  
If you can't see, then maybe he's not meant to be

A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find  
A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find (What)  
Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it  
And then they wonder why most girls just spit it  
A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find

You had his baby, so you might got him for now  
He already had the milk, so why would he go buy the cow?  
Hop in, your chance is slim especially when I'm lying next to him

I wouldn't marry him, no, not if I were you  
Cause if he's been cheating on me, then he'll probably cheat on you  
Hop in, your chance is slim, especially when, he's lying next to them

A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find  
A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find, what  
Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it  
And then they wonder why most girls just spit it  
A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find

Don't get me wrong, I know that  
Most girls ain't perfect angels  
I'll let you taste my rainbow  
You could at least be faithful

A gentleman, with a 9 to 5  
A real husband so 1999  
A gentleman, with a 9 to 5  
A real husband so 1999

A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find  
A real husband is so 1999, so hard for a girl to find (What)  
Cause most dudes just hit it and quit it  
And then they wonder why most girls just spit it  
A gentleman is so 1995, so hard for a girl to find

I need a Ryan Gosling, I need a Robert Pattinson  
Somebody I can take to Mama, I need to find my Obama  
I need a Jonas Brother and, how about a Denzel Washington?  
I need a Kellen Lutz, and a Channing Tatum, throw 'em my way, I'll date 'em  
I need a Drake, I need a Ludacris, I need a Weezy, I don't care who he is  
Heard 'em say I need a Kanye, he ain't a gentleman, but I'll have him anyway  
George Clooney, Lamar Odom, Larry King, I like 'em older  
All the gentleman from all around the world, holla at me, holla at me, let me be your girl

A gentleman, 9 to 5  
A real husband 1999  
A gentleman, 9 to 5  
A real husband 1999

Go go 90s, go go 90s  
Go go 90s, go go 90s  
So 1999!  
1999  
99  
So 1999

**Willow- Skyscraper by Demi Lovato**

"This is for Jerome Clarke!" she spoke, uncharacteristically sadly.

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

**Patricia- Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez**

"Can I just say I'm being forced to sing this against my will? I'm not going to embarrass myself any more than I have to here so I'm not going to admit anything!"  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

**Like I said I'm leaving you guys to choose a winner so … it's in your hands! Please review and tell me why you choose this person. Like I said I'm going to write a story about the winners so yup! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Bye then ... Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**This fic is dedicated ****HOA1Dlover (Thanks so much BTW) ****and is a Patrome fic… hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Jerome to Patricia- Give him up by Faber Drive**

**Patricia to Jerome- Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato**

* * *

It was the night of the graduation party at the school, Jerome walked in silently, eyes flickering over to Patricia who was wearing a flowing deep purple dress with her hair in a high ponytail with a sort of quiff. Jerome just stood there… he was clearly head over heels for her. She looked up suddenly, four eyes meeting across a crowded room, she blushed and looked down as suddenly as she had looked up. Jerome just thought tonight was the night… the night he was going to tell her how he felt about her… but the thing is Jerome's not very good at talking about how he feels! For that matter neither is Patricia. They really were the perfect couple! So he decided to do the next best thing… sing to her.

* * *

She's crying  
On the phone  
Everyday, it's the same  
But she'll never know  
He's lying,  
He's not alone  
At the bar, grinding hard,  
With another ho

So wasted,  
He stumbles in  
Throws the keys on the couch,  
Acting innocent,  
She won't ask,  
Where he's been,  
Just wants a kiss from his lips,  
Cause she misses him

All this time, it kills me

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up

He wakes up  
To go to work  
Takes his keys, his cds  
And a Gucci shirt  
He's practiced  
And well-rehearsed  
Every line by design  
In the mirror first,  
She's dressed up  
It's Friday night  
Sitting home, all alone  
Hoping he's alright,  
He calls her,  
He's working late  
She's never thought that he's got,  
Another dirty date

All this time,  
All this time,  
It kills me

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up

They say come what may,  
But I can't seem to get you off my mind,  
They say come what may,  
But I can't let you fall for every line  
They say come what may,  
But I can't watch while you forgive him,  
Everytime,  
Everytime

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
This is the game that plays away  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up.

* * *

Looking at Patricia through basically the whole song he can't believe that the one time he looks away she's gone! Jerome was thinking to himself that clearly he had misread her signals and crossed the line when suddenly a flash of red and purple floated onto the stage… was this the part where she was going to humiliate him in front of everyone? He groaned inwardly… maybe that was the wrong thing to do! He was still debating this when she started singing…

* * *

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

* * *

As she left the stage, she tripped over her dress and fell right into Jerome's open arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music that was now playing… hero by Enrique Iglesias, which is ironic, because it was exactly how each person felt for another right then.

But standing in the background watching them were two very heartbroken teenagers … Joy and Eddie…

* * *

**Sorry… It probably wasn't one of my best but I do NOT ship Patrome so… yeah! Anyways I really hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Don't forget to ask me at any time if you want any more pairs **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999! Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a little something for you guys! Some peddie! Sorry that I haven't updated in aged but here go's! This is Taking back my love by Enrique Iglesias and Ciara. Xx**

* * *

Patricia and Eddie had been fighting for a while and while the residents on Anubis house were used to their spats this one was coming increasingly annoying… for example if you were talking to Eddie and Patricia walked up Eddie would walk away or if you were beside one of the two at the dinner table… let's just say expect to get splattered.

No one knew what had really happened in America so the gang decided to find out by the only way they could… they grabbed a couple of guitars, got the pair down the stairs and handed it to them until they eventually gave in and sang their feelings… what? It's easier than talking!

* * *

_[Eddie:]__  
_**Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things, if they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world  
So did I deserve to be left here hurt  
You think I don't know you're out of control  
I ended up finding all of this from my boys  
Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so,  
You already know I'm not attached to material**

**I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love**  
**I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love**  
**I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love**  
**I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love**  
**My love..**

_**[Patricia:]**_  
Yeah  
What did I do but give love to you  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
From head to feet, all that's not me  
Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you  
You think that you know **(I do),** you've made yourself cold **(Oh yeah)**  
How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl  
You're out of control **(So what?), **how could you let go **(Oh yeah)  
**Don't you know I'm not attached to material  
_  
__[Both:]__  
I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love

_[Eddie:]_  
**So all this love I give you, take it away,** (Unh, uh huh)

_**[Patricia:]**_**  
**You think material's the reason I came, **(Unh, uh huh)  
**

[Eddie:]  
**If I had nothing would you want me to stay** (Unh, uh huh)

_**[Patricia:]**_**  
**You keep your money, take it all away

_[Both:]  
I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love

I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love

Ooh, my love  
Ooh, my love

* * *

When it was over they said nothing… just walked away… the same way.

"There's no screaming or smashing… that's a good sign!" shrugged Fabian.

"Maybe they're 'making up'" replied Alfie, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aw, Alfie! Come on! I don't want to to think about that!" everyone else moaned when…

"Eddie! Go away, you're so irritating!" Patricia shrieked coming into the room.

A smirking Eddie wasn't far behind, "How could you call me that dearest?"

* * *

**Haha! Some Peddie for you there! Anyone can prompt for friendship/ break-up/ make-up fics if you like! Anything! **** Hope you enjoyed! **

**Bye then… fanficgirl1999! Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a little something for you guys! Some Fabina! This is for houseofanubisfan2! It's Speak Now by Taylor Swift (Eeep! Love this song!) Enjoy! Xx**

It was a dreary Monday morning when Nina got the text from Amber detailing Fabian's engagement to Mara and saying that they were to be married on Sunday.

What could she do but book a flight jump on that plane and get down to England as soon as possible… what was there to say? She still loved Fabian even though she broke it off with him and was convinced as much as Amber was that her still loved her. So despite the evidence that this wasn't true Nina was determined to see his face at least one more time as she knew that once he was married there would be no chance of them getting back together.

It was Sunday morning and Amber picked Nina up from the airport in her pink convertible they both walked into the church just in time to see a smug Mara waltz down the aisle wearing a peachy coloured poufy dress.

Nina knew that she had to stop the wedding so doing the first thing that popped into her mind she stood up and began to sing.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

Oh, la, la  
Oh, oh  
Say a single vow

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

_[Chorus:]_  
So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now".

Everyone gawped at her while a furious Mara stormed down towards her and slapped her.

"How could you ruin my day like this Nina?!" she screamed, mascara was dripping down her face and as everyone crowded around her and comforted her while giving Nina curious stares and hideous glares in the process Fabian stepped down from the alter. He looked torn but after a minute he turned to Mara, "I'm sorry Mara… it's Nina… it always was."

Mara gave a shriek of anger and pain as Fabian grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her out of the church. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. "God, I've missed you!" Nina grabbed her suitcases and they jumped in Fabians car and drove down the road, not knowing where to go and frankly, not caring! They just wanted to be together…

**Haha! Some Fabina for you there! Anyone can prompt for friendship/ break-up/ make-up fics if you like! Anything! **** Hope you enjoyed! **

**Bye then… fanficgirl1999! Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's a little something for you guys! Some more Peddie! This is for Peddiemiller101! It's Last first kiss by one direction (Perfect for them!) Enjoy! Xx**

It was graduation day and seeing as Eddie was going back to America for university and Patricia was staying in England that now would be the perfect time to show her his secret talent… ever since Patricia had admitted that he would always be her hero he had kind of been on a high.

He got onto the stage and in a bid to get everyone's attention, wolf-whistled into the microphone.

"Okay, you might want to listen to this," he said, almost shyly. He then began to sing

_Baby, I, I wanna know  
What you think When you're alone.  
Is it me? Yeah.  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah, oh.  
We've been friends now for a while.  
Wanna know that when you smile.  
Is it me? Yeah.  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah. Oh, oh._

Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say?..

I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss,  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

Baby, tell me would it change?  
I'm afraid you'll run away.  
If I tell you what I've wanted to tell you.  
Yeah...

Maybe I Just gotta wait.  
Maybe this is a mistake.  
I'm a fool, yeah,  
Baby, I'm just a fool, yeah, oh, oh

Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say…

I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss.  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)  
Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)

Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say…

Your last first kiss!

I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss.  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

Ooh

I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss. 

Afterwards Patricia practically leapt onto the stage and gave him a big 'smackaroo' in front of everyone.

Amber cheered and shouted, "GO PEDDIE!"

While Jerome jeered, "Get a room!" although even _he_ was smiling!

**Haha! Some Peddie for you there! Anyone can prompt for friendship/ break-up/ make-up fics if you like! Anything! **** Hope you enjoyed! Next Micara! **

**Bye then… fanficgirl1999! Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a little something for you guys! Some Micara! This is dedicated to Peddiemiller101! It's stay, stay, stay by Taylor swift. This is set when Mick is leaving for Austrailia… Enjoy! Xx**

Mara was sat up in the room that she shared with Patricia and Mara when she heard all the shouts of goodbye's from all her friends… she knew that Mick's taxi must be outside. Less than a minute later and she was flying down the stairs with her guitar in hand.

"Wait!" she screamed as Mick's taxi drove off around the corner. Just as she was about to turn back a tall, broad, blonde man ran through the bushes. She hugged him but instead of talking to him she began to strum her guitar.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.  
I threw my phone across the room at you.  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
But you stayed._

This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."

And I said,  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay.

Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,  
Who took all of their problems out on me.  
But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'.  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:

Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.

You took the time to memorize me:  
My fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.  
All those times that you didn't leave;  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.

Stay.  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time.  
No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad.  
So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.

Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.

Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay.

As she strummed those last chords he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"That's all I needed to hear," he whispered, kissing her once more.

They held hands as they strolled back to the house, talking about what a close call that was.

**Aw! Some Micara for you there! Anyone can prompt for friendship/ break-up/ make-up fics if you like! Anything! **** Hope you enjoyed! **

**Bye then… fanficgirl1999! Xx**


End file.
